Faded Mask
by Piker
Summary: This story is about Piker a new newsie, who is searching for freedom as being a newsie. This takes place right after the strike and before the power fight.
1. A Faded Mask

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I don't own it, can't sue me for it.

"Newsies" belongs to Disney.

A Faded Mask

Chapter One

"Pika, Pika.......'ello........we's gotta get up now." stated a quiet, smooth voice.

"But I don wanna....sleep..." stammered Piker.

"Betta get up or elses wada is gonna be throw on ya." came that same quiet voice.

"I'm up.....I'm up." Piker rushed. 

Piker stood up and stretched her legs and arms. She looked over at Jack who was holding a small bucket of water and had a huge grin smeared across his face. She laughed a cuffed his head.

"So, is he outta bed yet?" came Mush's voice from the showers.

"Yep, but not quite up.......maybe I hafta use the wada." Jack smirked.

Piker just laughed and shook her head. The reason they called her a him is because they think she's a he. It all started a couple months ago when Emily's (Piker's real name) father decided it was time she was married off. She wasn't given any say in the situation. He was basically picking the highest bidder. This was taking place during the newsies strike. One day she found a newspaper reporting about the strike. She quickly scanned the article and felt a surge of hope. This could be it, she thought. From that day on she bought every paper with an article and cut them out. On the day that they won the strike, she was in the crowd watching. When they came out dancing and singing about the victory, she knew that this was her ticket out of hell. That day she left a note to her parents saying she was going west and not coming back. It was just a lie to throw them off. She cut her auburn hair, bought some pants and shirts, and headed towards the heart of New York City.

The waves of relief always washed over her as she remembered those months. She hadn't heard of her parents since and wasn't going to make any effort to contact them. She liked her life now. These guys were more of a family then her real parents ever were. She headed towards the bathrooms with her stuff. She struggled into her pants as she walked to the sinks. 

"Hurry up Mush. Some of us gotta showa too, ya know!" Piker shouted.

"Oh, excuse me for wantin' to smell nice." Mush stated.

"Ten showa' couldn do dat!" Kid Blink teased.

"Ok, knock it off............and Mush get outta da showa." Jack commanded.

Piker jumped in right after Mush. When her face was washed, hair combed, and teeth brushed she and the other newsies headed to the distribution center. They ran through the city laughing, dancing, and singing. It was weird how they all knew the words to the songs and the moves to the dances, but they didn't care, as long as they had fun. And oh but they did. Piker suddenly got a fun idea.

"Hey Blink, wanna race?" She shouted to the blonde. [*_fun for her_*]

"Sure, first one to the center wins!" He retorted. [*_And for him too, obviously_*] 

"Wait, wait, wait......who's gonna referee dis t'ing. I don't want no cheating." Piker demanded.

"I'll be da referee. Wha'do I do?" Jack inquired.

"Just make shura dat I'm not killed by Blink and vicey versey." Piker explained.

"Who's dis Vicey Versey? I t'ought it was just you 'n me." Blink exclaimed looking around.

"Never mind Blink. I's got it Pika." Jack sighed.

Piker sighed and shook her head as she got ready at the starting line. She shook Blink's hand and turned toward the building. In crowd a voice rose above the rest-

"10 to 1: Pika. . . 10 to 1, do I got any taka's people."

"Racetrack..." Piker giggled.

She laughed at her best friend's antics. She regularly went to the tracks with him. She also caught the betting bug, but unlike him, she could pick winners. She, once again, shook her head and focused on the target. She waited to hear Jack give the signal to go. She tensed her muscles and swallowed. 

"GO!!"

The only sound that pierced the air in Piker's mind. Immediately, she took off running as if death was nipping at her ankles. She ran faster and faster toward the building. When she was within 4 yards of it she turned her head at the far away Blink to laugh. As she turned around she collided with Oscar and Morris Delancey. 


	2. A Meeting

CHAPTER TWO

"What do ya think yer doin'?" Oscar cried in outrage.

"Running." Piker yawned.

A whisper came from the crowd-

"I taught him that. Yep, me Jack Kelly."

She smiled and turned toward her opponents. She sized them up by weight and height, then by brains. In the end she chose Morris.

"What're you doing running into me?" Morris countered.

"Well, sorry Mawris. It's just that I don normally look out for da street rats, maybe I should start wit you two." Piker shrugged.

"Who ya gettin' smart with, huh?" Oscar hissed.

"Well, dere's you an' me an' Mawris heah. So, who do ya t'ink? Huh Osca'?" Piker baited.

Morris shook his head in anger. He lunged at Piker, but she dodged out of the way. She played this game for about a minute and then grew tired and inquired, "So whacha gonna do? Get ya brass knuckles out, well make ya move." 

Morris reached into his pocket for his renowned knuckles. He checked his first pocket, then his second. He patted his hands across his vest and asked Oscar

"Osca', do ya have my knuckles?" 

"Why should I have 'em?"

"I can't find 'em and I thought maybe you did."

"No, they're not mine."

"Oh Mawris!" Piker sung.

"What?"

"Lookie what I's got." Piker taunted as she twirled the knuckles around her pointer finger. She threw them up and caught them.

"Howcha get 'em? They was in my pocket." Morris muttered.

"Well, they's always said dat da hand is quicka din de eye, Mawris." Piker announced.

She circled around Morris and taunted him with the brass knuckles. She pulled them out of reach every time. She then played monkey in the middle with Jack and the other newsies. All of them started getting into the action. They were screaming at Oscar and Morris. Once a again, Piker's sensitive ears picked out a rich Italian voice-

"5 to 1 Pika skunks 'em....5 to 1...any takas. Am I de only one awake today? 5 to 1!"

"Look Race, I's not some horse at da tracks youse can bet on! I's a person."

"Ya, well 2 people say dat you can skunk 'em and 1 says ya can't."

"Whose da lousy, good-for-nothing, traitor who says I's can't!" Piker demanded.

"Skittery, an' don go tellin 'im it was me who told." Race replied as he collected more money in Piker's favor.

"Well, be showa ta tell ol' Skittery dis is for him." Piker then turned around and threw Oscar a punch that knocked him off his feet. Next, she turned towards Morris and punched him in the gut twice and once in the nose. When all was said in done, Morris was doubled over and had a bloody nose while Oscar was on the ground rubbing his jaw, which was swelling already. Piker smiled and said to Racetrack-

"Well, youse gotta go find Skittery and get him ta pay up 'cuz I say dat I skunked 'em."

"I'se say it too." were the only words out of the normally talkative gambler. 

She nodded turned around to the cheering newsboys. She bowed and turned on her heel to the center building. When she was completely turned she saw Kid Blink leaning on the wall. He smiled and nodded his head-

"I won"

"What?!?! Dat's not faih! I'se got in a figh'. Where's Jack? Dis ain't happenin'? I shoulda won dis t'ing. Not faih at all!" Piker exclaimed.

"Come on Blink. If youse got in ta a fight din youse woulda called off all bets and ya know it too." Jack proclaimed

The majority of the newsies thought along the same lines of Jack and Piker. They nodded their heads and some muttered a that's fair. Blink grinned and said-

"Fine, next time tho' I'se gonna win."

"Sure Blinky boy. Just t'ink whatcha wanna t'ink."

Blink then cuffed the back of Piker's head. She then hit him back. Soon, they were engaged in a play fight. In the end Blink won. Piker was too tired from beating up the Delanceys and running. They laughed in the end and headed to the gates to pick up their papes. Once inside, Piker noticed a tall, curly headed boy and most likely his cute kid brother inside. She analyzed them and thought this was their first time. On account that she hadn't seen them around selling or anything. As she was thinking about making an offer of selling she heard Blink call out-

"Davey, What brings you an' da Kid heah?"


	3. Introductions

"Davey, What brings you an' da Kid heah?"

"Well, schools out right now and my dad still needs a little help with money. But anyway, how's it going?" David replied, obviously happy to see someone he knew.

"Well, t'ings been rolling good 'round heah. No one's actin' up or notin'." 

David then nodded and turned around to the window. Piker was stunned. Who was this? What was he doing here? He couldn't be a newsboy, he speaks too well. She decided it would be best to talk to Race about him.

"Race, who's dat?"

"Oh, dat's Davey Jacobs. He's one of da reasons we's got da Strike started in da foist place. Ain'tcha never hoid of Davey Jacobs?" Racetrack asked stunned.

"Name sounds familar, but notin I'se remember fer showa.

She mentally went through all her pictures of the Newsies Strike. Then she remembered the one she cut out of the Sun. In the picture someone must have stepped on his foot because he was holding it and was mouthing something about his foot. She didn't remember him mainly because she didn't see him after that.

"Oh yea, I'se remember now. I t'ink it's time I'se had a tawk wid Davey heah." Piker said.

"Well, if ya are, din go tawk wid Jack foist 'cuz he might tell ya some'in dat youse need ta know." Race explained.

Piker gave a sharp nod and walked over to Jack. She then said-

"Jacky boy, who's dis fella right heah? I'se ain't never seen 'im before." 

Jack nodded and said, "Dat is Davey Jacobs, I'll introduce you two."

Piker shrugged her shoulders and gave short nod. Jack then turned towards David and Piker brought up the rear. Jack started grinning insanely all of a sudden. Piker got a little scared then. When they reached David, the first thing out of Jack's mouth was-

"So, how's Sarah? Does she miss me, Davey? Does she miss me?!" 

"Wha' about me? I'se da reason youse came over heah in da foist place!" Piker exclaimed.

"What, am I not worth one of you're famous greetings, huh Jack?" David teased.

"Wha' are ya tawking about? Dat is one famous greetin's!" Jack countered defensively.

"Sarah's fine.....been talking about you a lot....maybe you need to see her.....So who's this?" David teasingly changed the subject.

"She's t'inking of me! Oh yeah....um...dis is Pika....right?" Jack said dreamily.

"Oh Jack, dat's nice....I'se feeling da love." Piker sarcastically replied.

"Piker.....doesn't that mean Gypsy or some kind of traveling performer." David snorted.

"Oh yeah, yeah....what is dis Jacky boy, some kind of wawking mouth?" Piker challenged.

At this note Jack fell and rolled on the ground with laughter while David stood dumbfounded. His jaw laying neatly on the ground. Suddenly Boots appeared.

"Hey, do you know Brooklyn?" He inquired curiously.

"Do I know Brooklyn" Piker replied flippantly, then she turned to Jack, "Do I know Brooklyn?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Youse don't know Brooklyn." Jack muttered.

"I don't know Brooklyn."

"Weiod....." Boots murmured.

"What's weiod?" Piker demanded.

"You bear an uncanny resemblance to Spot Conlon." David explained.

"Huh?" Piker and Boots chorused.

"Youse act like Spot Conlon...Brooklyn" Jack interpreted.

"Oooooohhhhhh........who's dis Spot, is he your pet, Jack?" Piker giggled.

When Piker finished giggling, she noticed the odd looks that the other newsies were giving her. She then became very nervous. 

"What!?!?!" Piker demanded.

"Nobody, but nobody tawks about Spot dat way." Dutchy gasped.

"Why should it matta if I'se tawks dis way?" Piker inquired.

"Spot would kill ya. You t'ink youse not afraid to skunks people like da Delanceys, well Spot eats dem for breakfast." Jack informed her in a forceful tone.

"Okay din..." Piker surrendered. 

"So, how has everyone been?"

As the others answered, Piker turned around and headed towards the window. She got in line for hear papers. When she came to the window she got the usual- 70 papes and headed towards the streets. She was almost out of the gate when she heard Skittery call out-

"Why you leavin so soon?"

"Look, you guys can stay heah all day, but I'se got headlines to make up and money to collect." Piker lectured playfully.

"Ok, but wait up for da odda guys."

"Showa" Piker yawned. 

She sat down and started skimming the headlines for something good. She started reading about the President breaking his leg (something real that might sell some papes) when the cute, younger brother came up. He walked up and politely sat down next to Piker. She heard his footsteps, but didn't look up until he sat down. She turned towards him and smiled. _Gosh, dis kid could sell papes without making up headlines, he's so cute_, Piker thought.

"So wha's ya name, kid?" Piker asked.

"Les......is it true that you beat up the Delanceys?" Les asked.

Piker nodded.

"Wow......Jack's never done that! Is it true that you're a gypsy, David told me that!" a wide-eyed Les asked.

"We'll just have a tawk wid your brudda heah."

She stood up and dusted off her pants. When she and Les were walking towards the other guys she grabbed him and put him in a headlock. Then, she gave him a big noogie. They laughed when he pulled out and grabbed her hat. Her short auburn hair came down to the bottom of her ears to frame her elfish face. Les turned around and was going to throw Piker's hat to her when he just stopped. Piker ran over to him, he didn't stopped staring at her. She gave him a look and asked a little worried-

"Are youse all righ?"

"Oh, it's just that you look sort of like a kid I know." Les remarked.

"Is dat so......well, you know some really great looking kid din." Piker laughed.

__

That was close, Piker thought. But she still got worried. She looked at Les and gave him one of her million dollar smiles. He smiled a 2 million-dollar smile back. _Geez, I need this kid with me when I go selling_, Piker thought once again as they walked into Jack and David.

Piker looked up and smiled and asked-

"Where youse sellin' taday? I t'ink I'm gonna go to 5th Avenue. D'ay love me dere."

"No, I t'ink da reason youse make the money you do is because youse robbing half of da people when d'ay buy a pape from you." Jack shot back teasingly.

"You steal from your customers. That's horrible." David criticized.

"Din don't hang around me or else you'll pick up d'ose habits. Some of us hafta steal to eat." Piker warned.

"Piker's the best pickpocket in da Manhattan area an' probably all of New Yawk, but don't go tellin' people I said dat." Jack told David.

"I ain't never been caught. Jack says de only pickpocket to rival me is dis Brooklyn. I ain't scared tho'." Piker stated very haughtily. 

"Well, ya should be. Spot ain't a force to be reckon wid." Jack cautioned.

"Showa, anyway.....you didn't say where youse gonna sell at."

"I t'ink I'm gonna take dese fellas over near Medda's. Good luck sellin' an' don' get caught."


	4. Best Friends Know Everything

****

Newsies© isn't mine!! It belongs to Disney© 

~Please enjoy~

Piker wiped her brow as she walked towards Tibby's. It had been a hard day. The headlines were horrible and not even lying could improve them. She didn't steal that day since all she could remember is David going, "You steal from your customers.....that's horrible!". She sold all her papers honestly today. Something she'd hadn't done since the beginning of her newsie career. She remember the day perfectly:

She had just gotten her papers and was walking towards Central Park to sell. She crossed the street and stood on the corner calling out the real headlines. No one would even look at her let alone stop for a paper. She sat down and sighed. _This was going to take some time, _Emily thought. This went on for a week. Every night she had to take her papers to a trash collector. One day she finally decided that she had to find a way to make money. She thought all day until it hit her like a milk truck. Steal the money! But only from the rich people, they could spare it. And she started her pick pocketing. It wasn't easy, but she made it. One day she noticed an Italian about her age who looked pretty well off. He was walking to a restaurant, which meant he had to have some kind of money. She followed him in and sat in the booth across from him. When he was seated and looked occupied she pulled the usual trick. The "Oops, I'm sorry I drop something" trick. She stood up with her newspaper (she was still trying at the newsie idea) and passed him and dropped it "accidentally" on his table. He looked up and leaned over towards the table. _This is my chance_. She bent over at the same time and grabbed his watch, acting like she was going for the newspaper. Just as she stood up to retrieve the newspaper from the boy, he grabbed her wrist and said-

"Youse gonna need ta do betta den dat if youse gonna steal from me"

"What!?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Don't even try to act like ya don't know what I'se talking about! You'd try to steal from me!" The Italian stated.

"No, not that. It's just that I've just never been caught before. It's a little scary." Emily breathed.

"Sit down. I 'dink we'se need to tawk about dis. Youse seem like a newsie, but your not doing too well."

"No..... not at all. How did you know?"

"I'se just good like 'dat. Anyway, foist 'dings foist. My name's Racetrack. Racetrack Higgins. And youse be?"

"Um.......uh....."

"O........I see......youse just ran away and need a newsie name so your not found! Ok.....let me think....." Racetrack pondered.

Emily watched in awe as he thought of a name. This was a real newsie and one of the original strike newsies! She remembered him from the pictures. 

"I knows.....Piker!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Emily jumped and looked at Racetrack, "Piker?"

"Yeah, it means Gypsy or a cheap person, but I was thinking gypsy when I'se thought of it."

"Ok, sounds good....now tell me everything I need to know about being a newsie." Emily, now Piker, asked.

"I'll do betta'...come join me and be my partna' and we'll tawk." He negotiated.

Piker nodded and they headed out into the busy streets of New York and thus was born Piker, best pick pocket in Manhattan. 

She pushed the door to Tibby's opened and sauntered in. She was greeted by many other newsies stopping for a break. She walked over to Jack's usual spot. As she neared the table she grabbed Racetrack's hat and put it on her head as she sat down.

"I hates it when youse do dat!" 

"Ahhhh......is Racey gonna cry because he's hat was taken." Piker teased.

"Shut up" Racetrack retorted as he reached for his hat. 

Piker let him have it while she scanned the restaurant. Besides David and Les, no one new. She turned to see if Jack was there. She hadn't seen him when she came in. This puzzled her because by lunchtime he usually was done with selling. She turned to Racetrack for some answers.

"Hey Race, where's Jacky?"

"Oh, he needed ta tawk to Spot....I'se gonna go to da tracks lata, youse coming?"

"Showa, just let me stop by the lodge to pick some more money up." Piker said

"Not havin' a good day, I will presume." 

"Lousy....I'se couldn' t'ink about nottin, but what Davey said."

Racetrack nodded his agreement. They got up to go to the lodge before heading to the tracks. They had been going to the tracks and other places of gambling more and more often. It was a little weird, but Piker still liked it because it was typically the only time she got alone with her best friend. As soon as they got their money and started towards the tracks, she grabbed him and gave him a huge noogie. Racetrack wasn't thrilled with this, so he tried to reciprocate this action. He failed in doing so. Piker laughed as she raced ahead towards the sounds of cheers and moans. They walked in together, each placed bets, got food, and finally sat down to watch the races. Things were going ok until Race started asking questions.

"Youse know what I'se was t'inkin about today? I'se was t'inkin about the foist time I'se met you." Racetrack stated.

"Really? I'se did too. Weiod."

"Youse never did tell me your real name."

"Dat don't matta anymore. I'se Pika' through and through." She said forcefully.

"I'se just wondering....."

"Look, lets just watch the race." 

That tactic worked and the rest of the day went great. Piker won 3 times, winning a total of $1.43 and Racetrack actually won $.50! That was amazing and they couldn't stop talking about it the whole way home. The kept replying the events over and over. It was funny to see the other guys' faces when they told them. Piker had never laughed so hard in her entire life. 

"Hey Pika, some of the guys wanna play a couple hands of poker....wanna join?" Skittery called out.

"Showa" was Piker's reply. She walked over to where the guys were sitting. She joined in heartily betting. It was fun and enjoyable even though she lost money. Soon, the rest of the guys started quitting and heading up for bed and all of a sudden it was just Racetrack and Piker. She was tired and poor and wasn't very interested in a game of poker. 

"Just one more hand. We'se won't bet money....something else." Racetrack pleaded.

"Ok, but what?" Piker inquired sleepily.

"A secret for a secret. Fair enough deal." Racetrack negotiated.

"Showa, Showa. Just deal." Piker was tired and the bet really didn't register in her brain.

Needless to say due to her sleepiness, she lost. She didn't mind until she thought of the wager. She didn't keep secrets from Race, except for one. She couldn't tell him that. Could she?

"I'se don't have any secrets from you." Piker tried.

"Yea youse do....your name...lets hear it."

"Ok.....ok......but only if you swear dat youse would never tell a soul and dat if youse did I could rip out your heart and watch you bleed." Piker pushed.

"Awright"

Sighed "My name is Emily. I'se really a goil. I ran from my family when 'dey tried to arrange my marriage. I ran here to become a newsie. And dat is my story."

"Well.....I'se t'ought you was a goil." Racetrack shrugged.

"What! How did youse guess dat?"

"Well, I'se your best friend. I was bound to notice some t'ings." He said nonchalantly.

Piker sighed as she picked up her drink, "Here's to no more secrets."

"No more secrets"

They drank in silence, both contemplating the story that just escaped from a once trapped soul. It was a good silence between best friends. 


	5. Caught!

__

Hmmmm......what do we have here? Looks like new territory, Piker thought happily to herself as she scanned the bright crowded streets. _But where's here? _Piker looked around for any indication as of her location. As to where she was, she had no idea. She started the day off alright. She sold her papes and told Race she was looking into new territory. She wondered off not paying any attention to where she was going and here she is. She continued through the streets until she came to a dock. The dock was infested with most likely newsboys. She shrugged it off and walked towards the boys. These guys were nothing like the Manhattan newsies. They were rough and most of them Irish from what she heard of their conversations. She scanned the crowd and set her eyes on a handsome blue-eyed, dirty blonde haired male who was in deep conversation with another newsie. But it wasn't looks that caught her eye. It was the air of possible wealth. She sauntered over until she was behind him. Then, she cautiously slipped her hand into his pocket. She grabbed a marble that looked nice. _Maybe I'll give it to Boots. He'll like it, _Piker thought. She started towards the other pocket when she started listening to the conversation.

"So, youse sayin' dat de oder newsies dink dat Jacky-boy's newsies are da most powerful newsies in New Yawk, huh? If it wasn't for us, dose losers would be in da refuge right now! Dat's it, I'm sick of Jack getting all de glory. It's war."

"Whatcha' tawking about, Boss?"

"Every newsgroup now is being rated by power. Looks like we's second to de Manhattan boys and dat ain't right. We'se gonna get ours when we soak every Manhattan newsies and dey recognize dat we're da power in New Yawk."

Piker couldn't believe it. They were going to attack all her friends. She couldn't let that happen. She turned to walk off, but forgot that her hand was in the guy's pocket. When she started walking, her hand flipped his pocket and he felt it. He turned and saw her. She started running towards the city. He started running too and he was faster than her. He soon caught up with her and jumped on her back. He flipped her over and her hat was long gone. He looked down in surprise.

"Hey! Youse ain't a boy!"

Piker took advantage of the moment of surprise and kicked the boy in the crotch. He fell off in pain and she manage to get away. When she dashed off the dock and into an alley she finally stopped to catch her breath and think about what happen. He realized she was a girl! This had never happened before. After she freaked out sufficiently about him recognizing her gender, she remembered what was said. She started running again, this time to get home.


	6. Extra! Extra! Hear all about it!

** Standard disclaimer: I don't own "Newsies" no matter how much I wish. Disney does. I only own Piker my brain child. So please....no suing, I'll give you the B-B-Q chips**

When Piker ran into her room at the lodging house she saw Jack telling a joke to Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush. They were all laughing when she made over to Jack's bed. Racetrack looked over and said.

"Hey Piker, youse gotta hear dis joke. It's hilarious." And he started laughing all over again. She just couldn't get herself to laugh. Jack noticed this. 

"Piker, what's da problem? Youse don't looks so good." Jack asked.

"Jack, do ya promise to believe me when I tell ya someting?" Piker asked earnestly.

"Yea, showa. What is it?"

She quickly went through all that she heard. "I accidentally wondered over to a new area. While I'se was dere I'se notice a kid I could lift someting off of and went over. While going into his left pocket he started talking about hows de oder newsies are saying dat da Manhattan newsies are da most powerful and how dat ain't true because if it weren't for him den dey wouldn't have won da strike at all." 

"Slows down! I'se can't understands ya." Jack said.

Piker quickly relayed the information again to Jack. He rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"Where were you?"

"I'se don't know....wait, dere were docks and boats."

"Brooklyn" Jack muttered.

"What?" Piker asked confused.

"Guess what boys? We'se goin' ta Brooklyn." Jack announced loudly.

"Huh? I'se so confused." 

"Jack's just sayin' dat youse was over in Brooklyn and dat he's gonna have a little tawk wit da boss dere. Hey, youse get ta meet da infamous Spot Conlon." Racetrack explained.

Piker nodded and smiled. It wasn't everyday that you met the only person that could beat you in pick pocketing. She excused herself and headed towards the wash room. She pumped some water and quickly washed her face. The cold water felt good on her skin. She was upset about the fact that someone was threatening her life and that she was caught. She sighed and reached for a towel. When she couldn't manage to find one and heard a giggle in the background she quickly turned. She saw Crutchy holding the towel away from her. She laughed along and held out her hand. He gave it back to her and asked

"What were youse doin' near Brooklyn?"

"Just lookin' to find a new spot. I'se near used mine dry."

Crutchy nodded and replied "Next time, go to Queens. Dey know me dere and all's youse gotta say is 'Crutchy's friend' and your in."

"Tanks Crutch. Dat's great!" Piker smiled and called back "I'se gonna see who wants to give their money up to me tonight. Wanna join?" 

Crutchy knew that she meant she was starting a poker game and he declined. He lost too much to Jack and he was a novice compared to Piker. 

"Some oder time"

Piker nodded and went to the other boys. She held up a deck of cards and they all nodded without her having to say a word. She sat down and started to deal. While everyone was laying down their first hand Jack came over.

"Piker, Mush, Race, and Blink, youse are comin' wit me tomorrow to meet wit Spot."

They nodded and went back to cards. The night came quickly and so did Mush's and Kid Blink's money. Racetrack and Piker each got a nice share of their earnings, but refused all of what they lost. A newsie has to eat was their playing policy. With a goodnight to everyone Piker heading towards her bunk which was under Jack's. See yelled for him to wake her up when he got up and then she slipped onto the mattress. 


	7. Boys on the Docks

Piker woke up when Jack shook her the next morning. She rolled over and pulled on her pants. She wondered over to the washroom and brushed her hair and washed her face. When finished washing she walked to her bunk grabbed her hat and headed down the stairs. Jack, Race, Mush, Kid Blink, and Piker all got up before the other boys this morning. They quietly exited the lodging house only pausing to tell Kloppman where they were going. They headed out into early morning New York. _Nothing quite like it_, Piker thought. It wasn't as crowded or noisy or dirty. She would rather sell in the morning, but not enough people were out and the paper didn't come out until later. She shrugged and hurried after Jack. They quickly made their way through the un-crowded streets. After a while they came to the Brooklyn bridge. They all stopped to lean over the edge and yell. None of them really knew why, it was sort of like tradition. Piker nodded as things started getting familiar.

"Hey, I'se 'member being here." Piker exclaimed.

"Youse should. Dis is one of de one ways to da docks. I'se didn't t'ink dat youse went one of de odda ways." Jack explained.

Piker nodded and looked around. A half-hour past since they started and now the city was coming alive. More people were out than before. Piker smiled and caught up with Racetrack. She slapped him on the back and asked

"What's Jack gonna be doin' here?"

"Tawk wit Spot mostly. Hopefully all youse heard was a hotheaded newsie." 

"I'se hope so. I'se don't really want ta mess wit Brooklyn." Mush said.

Piker looked back at Mush and smiled. He looked like a mess. Piker turned back around to catch a glance at the docks. Only a little farther, she thought. She wondered what he would look like. Did he have the rugged cowboy look like Jack, or maybe the city-smart look of Racetrack. She shrugged and looked at the back of Jack's head. He turned then and met her eyes nodded and said-

"Da dock dat da lodge house is located on is right around dis corner."

"Good, I'se gettin' pretty tired." Piker complained.

"Suck it up. Youse wouldn't want a Brooklyn newsie know dat youse weak." 

"Race, I'se ain't weak and youse knows it!" Piker said as she grab the boy around the neck and pulled him into a headlock.

"Uncle! Uncle! Jack done t'inkin' dat nothings wrong."

"Pika' cut it. We're almost dere."

Piker let go of Racetrack and laughed when he turned to punch her. He only grazed her arm. They started around the corner when Kid Blink whistled. The Brooklyn newsies were already up and most of them were cleaning the lodging house. It was a sight compared to their less organized lodging house. Piker and Mush exchanged looks and almost burst out laughing if Kid Blink and Jack hadn't sent them looks. All laughter died in their throats when they looked at the boys cleaning. Every single one of them was ripped beyond belief. Piker swallowed hard. They were stopped only once at the threshold of the lodging house by a huge newsie asking them where they were going. Jack told him that they had business with Spot Conlons. That seemed to appease the newsie. When they had all stepped around the newsie and made it to the stairs, Jack said to them, "Let me do da tawkin'"

Not one of them argued. They climbed the stairs in silence reserved for confession and death. They reached the second story and walked down the hallway. They stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a door. Jack knocked fast twice and once slow. He was answered with one fast and one slow knock. Jack knocked fast three times and the door was answered by the same handsome blue-eyed, dirty blonde haired boy that she tried to pickpocket. His eyes scanned the group and when they came to her they widened in surprise. 

"Your Spot!" "You tried to steal from me!" Piker and Spot yelled in unison.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Racetrack muttered as he looked from Spot's accusing glare to Piker's stunned look.


	8. Confrontation

*Standard Disclaimer: Newsies is not my production. It is own by Disney. The only character that I lay claim to is Piker.*

Jack walked past Spot and into his office, "Look, let's go over d'is in here. I'se tired and would like to sit down."

Piker looked past Spot and into his office, if you could call it that. It was square with a desk position a yard away from the wall opposite the door. It was poorly lit by one light bulb in the center of the room. There was four chairs altogether. One behind the desk, one in front of the desk, and two in the corners of the wall with the door. Jack wandered over to the desk, Spot gave one final glare and turned to stalk back to his desk. He eyed Piker and motioned to the chair in front of him. Mush pushed her into a walk and she slowly made it into the room. Mush stationed himself in the other corner chair as Kid Blink closed the door behind him. Racetrack stood a foot behind Piker, arms crossed looking ready to rumble.

"Pika', start explainin'." Jack said from the corner.

Piker flinched at little at the sound of his voice, turned to face him and said, "Well, rememba' when I'se told ya about da kid sayin' stuff about soakin' us. I'se didn't tell ya, dat I'se was in Brooklyn." She paused and then rushed in when she saw the look on Jack's face, "But I'se had no idea dat it was Brooklyn until lata' and I'se showa didn't know dat I'se tryin' to lift off of **Spot Conlons**." When she finished she turned and slumped into the chair only to be further glared at by Spot.

"Why's don't I'se believe you? I'm just about da most famous newsie in all of NEW YAWK!" Spot roared. Piker flinched again. She threw up her hand and made to get up only to be pushed back down by Racetrack. She sighed and slumped down. 

"Spot, Spot calm down. We'se ain't gonna solve anyt'ing if we just yell." Jack said as he stood up and moved towards the center in front of the desk. He faced Spot.

"Why'se don'tcha believe him? He's neva lied to me befowa, why'se you? Look, I'm gonna take his words for da truth and dat means dat his punishment can be decided by you-" Spot smirked and Piker's eyes widened "-But only if I approve it!" Jack finished looking at both the newsies. Piker looked relieved and nodded even though there was no point. Her fate was decided. Spot looked a little disappointed, but he shrugged.

"Fine, he cleans da lodge house. From top to bottom."

Jack nodded and looked at Piker. She nodded and proceeded to do the spit-shake to seal the deal. Jack smiled, but quickly stopped when he remember the original mission. He turned once again to Brooklyn's fearless leader.

"Anoder t'ing. Piker also howd dat your newsies was lookin to soak us 'cause we'se supposedly da newsie powa. True?"

"Look, Jacky-boy. I'se sick of seein' your newsies get all da glory for da strike. As I said befowa, if it wasn't fowa us, youse would have neva won." With every word Spot leaned farther over the desk until he can Jack were almost nose to nose. Mush and Kid Blink moved closer to the front of the room and Piker tensed too. But Spot knew that this wasn't the time or the place for this. He glared one more time and pulled away. 

"I'se not gonna do anyt'ing anytime soon, so's don't worry. You'll know when we'se hit." He walked around the desk and to the door. He opened it and motioned for them to leave. When Piker was walking by he grabbed her.

"You stay for a little longer. We'se need ta have a tawk."

Racetrack moved to stop Spot, but Jack stop him.

"If anyt'ing happens we'll be right outside da door and we'll hear it and come runnin' in. Don'st worry." Jack pulled Racetrack from the doorway as Spot shut it.

Piker's heart was caught in her throat. Spot had already walked back to his desk when she finally turned around


End file.
